lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:SGC.Alex
Sysop! Congrats Mr. SysOp :) Thanks for all your hard work getting this French version kickstarted! I've made you a sysop.. I've also granted you Bureaucrat access, which means you can create other Sysops. Please don't grant anyone else the Bureaucrat option though. Thanks, --Admin 27 August 2006 à 13:52 (PDT) :Thanks a lot, I'm really touched. I'll contact you later to know what all this means (what can I do, etc.) and get some advice and tips about it. Thanks again. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:55 (PDT) ::Ouahaha ! C'est cool ! Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:59 (PDT) :: Please create a Forum account (if you haven't already) and send me a Private Message. Thanks again! --Admin 27 August 2006 à 14:56 (PDT) Vidéos YouTube Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux de créer une page récapitulant toutes les vidéos YouTube (comme sur la version anglaise de LP), plutôt que de les semer un peu partout ? À mon humble avis, ce serait plus pratique. -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 06:57 (PDT) : Je suis d'acord avec toi , d'ailleur c'est la premiere fois que j'entends parler d'une page comme ca sur LP EN .. bref , oui mais regarde : une personne recherche par exemple "hurley" bon ok elle trouve . il y a 10 videos youtube sur la page : la personne vas etre contente et tout et tout alors que si ya pas ben la ca serait un peux chiant non ? alors je dis "oui" mais avec des liens des redirection de facon a ce que ca soit simple de sy retrouver non ? -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 07:49 (PDT) ::Bah on peut toujours faire des sous-parties dans la page YouTube, et à ce moment-là, en reprenant ton exemple, sur la page Hurley on fait un lien du style : vidéos YouTube sur Hurley Qu'en dis-tu ? -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 07:57 (PDT) :::Je dis que tes idees sont geniale : moi pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de plusieurs petit truc du genre le puzzle lost ou encore des truc pour les vandales ... bref , je t'ai fais un :( -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 08:00 (PDT) Question Peut on copier les résumé d'épisodes d'un autre site ? C'est juste une question en passant, si c'est possible je ne le ferais pas ou rarement car il vaut mieu que Lostpédia reste unique ! Castillo 9 avril 2007 à 10:25 (PDT) :Oui j'ai vu que tu en parlais avec July. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a le droit de traduire les résumés de toutes les autres versions de Lostpedia, vu qu'à l'origine la Lostpédia-FR est une traduction de Lostpedia. Ensuite, à partir d'autres sites, il faudrait avoir l'accord de l'auteur ou du webmestre. -- SGC.Alex 9 avril 2007 à 10:27 (PDT) Puces Je viens de voir que les petits carrés qui apparaissaient en cliquant sur l'étoile sont devenus des tirets. Sur le principe, OK. Le HIC est que sur IE (j'ai essayé sur deux ordis : le mien en version IE7 et un autre en IE6) ces tirets ne sont plus du tout alignés avec le texte... ce qui rend un ensemble très très moche. 6 juin 2007 à 03:07 (PDT) :Aurais-tu une capture d'écran à disposition, ou peux-tu me dire simplement s'ils sont trop haut ou trop bas ? -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 03:21 (PDT) Référencement Sais tu comment fonctionne le référencement ? Sur google par exemple, si l'on tape Lost, Lostpédia n'est pas affiché. --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 06:19 (PDT) :C'est parce que toutes les versions de Lostpedia sont des sous-sites du serveur lostpedia.com (y'a « fr. », « de. », etc. devant). L'Admin des Lostpediæ planche sur ce problème. -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 06:35 (PDT) ::ok--Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 06:57 (PDT) Help with Modèle:Spoil Hey SGC. Alex. As you may or may not know I am an Sysop on the English Lostpedia. I'm looking to add a feature to some of the nav boxes on the English Lostpedia similar to the feature of Modèle:Spoil that allows it to be minimized and maximized with the click of a button. I've looked at the template but can't figure out exactly how it works and playing around with the code hasn't worked either. Do you know how the template works? I would just like to be able to click hide on the template that minimizes it, and click show to maximize the nav box if you understand what I mean. If so any help would be appreciated. Thanks in advance. -Mr.Leaf 27 août 2007 à 09:15 (PDT) :You'll need to add some new style definitions into, say, MediaWiki:Common.css, that will enable this kind of show/hide box. As you can see on our french common.css stylesheet, Culigan added the required definitions (the ones in the "ESSAI DE BOITES DEROULANTES" section, containing "Nav-" or "Boxen-"). Then simply use our template, that should work. -- SGC.Alex 27 août 2007 à 09:26 (PDT) Tes modifs de l'intro accueil... J'a réverté tes modifs car sur les ordinateurs à petit écran, ça rajoute une colonne de plus. Je trouve que ça fait un peu trop donc il vaut mieux laisser comme ça... 24 février 2008 à 02:35 (PST) :OK maintenant ça devrait tenir, c'est plus court que « évènements mystérieux ». -- SGC.Alex 24 février 2008 à 02:27 (PST) Oui, c'est bon ! 24 février 2008 à 02:35 (PST) Avis Proposition d'un nouveau navigateur saison plus sobre sur mon brouillon. Tu en penses quoi ? --Vivere.memento 11 avril 2008 à 14:38 (PDT) Common.css A mon avis tu aurais pu essayer : list-style-image: url('fr_images/d/da/Puce.gif'); Wyz 5 juin 2008 à 06:40 (PDT) Robot + Lien wikipédia Deux questions : * Je suis en train d'étudier les robots (je voudrais nettoyer les catégories des images entre autres choses) et j'ai trouvé comment on fait (enfin je crois) mais apparemment il faut créer un utilisateur et lui attribuer les privilèges "robot". J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas faire cette dernière action... Peux-tu me confirmer cela et éventuellement, si je crée un utilisateur, lui attribuer les privilèges ? * Je cherche depuis quelques temps comment faire des liens w: ou wikipedia: mais je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé comment faire ? Tu as des pistes ? Wyz 9 juin 2008 à 08:02 (PDT) :Pour les status, je suis le seul a avoir le statut de « bureaucrate ». C'est un souhait de l'Admin qu'il n'y ait qu'un admin par Lostpedia qui ait ce statut (d'ailleurs pour ça que je conserve sa discussion avec moi en début de ma page de discussion). Donc je peux attribuer les privilèges « robot » à un utilisateur si tu le crées, pas de souci. En revanche, pour les liens inter-wiki-externes, j'ai cru comprendre en lisant MediaWiki qu'il fallait activer des extensions, et il me semble qu'elles ne le sont pas sur les Lostpediæ (c'est le même principe que les liens de langues inter-Lostpediæ qui ne fonctionnent pas). -- SGC.Alex 9 juin 2008 à 09:39 (PDT) ::Lol, statut « bureaucrate », ça me fait toujours rire quand je le lis. Je l'avais lu sur ta page de discussion, je me suis douté que c'est toi qui peut faire ça. J'ai créé R2D2, si tu peux le passer en robot STP. Pour les liens wikipedia ce qui est bizarre, c'est que c'est fait pour la version EN, pourquoi pas les autres ? Je vais essayer de creuser un peu plus cette histoire. Wyz 10 juin 2008 à 00:48 (PDT) Caractères spéciaux En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne :) Si ça peut éviter les gens d'insérer des " partout. J'ai une idée pour aller plus loin, cf: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Customizing:Edit_Toolbar. On pourrait éditer la barre d'outils pour rajouter tous les caractères spéciaux... Ou alors on peut laisser les caractères là où ils sont et modifier le js global pour ajouter un click event. Wyz 10 juillet 2008 à 11:31 (PDT) :Ouais j'aimerais bien aussi qu'on puisse cliquer d'une quelconque façon dessus pour les insérer :p Dans la barre d'outils ça serait pas mal c'est vrai, mais de toute façon ça devra se faire en javascript, ça m'étonnerait que l'Admin nous modifie les fichiers du serveur juste pour nous ;-) -- SGC.Alex 10 juillet 2008 à 11:51 (PDT) ::Bon voila tes désirs réalité :) Essaye d'éditer une page et regarde sous les boutons... Sur wikipedia-FR ils ont une version un peu différente où les caractères spéciaux ne sont pas dans la liste déroulante. N'hésite pas à modifier ou à me demander... 29 août 2008 à 08:54 (PDT) ::Pour info, à modifier : MediaWiki:Edittools.js et MediaWiki:Edittools (quand le javascript est désactivé...) 29 août 2008 à 09:00 (PDT) :::Nickel, bien joué !! T'auras un bon point ! :D 29 août 2008 à 11:12 (PDT) Décalage temps 4x05 Je viens de voir que tu as supprimé l'histoire de décalage entre le temps de l'île et le temps du cargo. Mais comment tu expliques le fait que 2 jours sur l'île après que l'hélicoptère soit parti il n'arrive qu'alors ? Peut-être as-tu répondu ailleurs mais je ne l'ai pas vu... Wyz 20 juillet 2008 à 11:48 (PDT) :C'est « expliqué » dans la série. Enfin du moins ils disent que c'est pas nous qui avons merdé dans nos calculs. Sayid dit en arrivant sur le Kahana : « Comment ça se fait qu'on arrive en pleine journée alors qu'on est partis au crépuscule ? » donc il confirme bien qu'il y a un phénomène étrange, que l'on ne connaît pas encore, même si c'est sans doute le même principe que pour la roquette et Desmond. Certes c'est pas détaillé, mais en tout cas ça confirme que la chronologie que l'on a n'est pas fausse. Or la phrase de l'article avait l'air de dire le contraire, c'est pour ça que je l'ai enlevée. -- SGC.Alex 20 juillet 2008 à 12:07 (PDT) :EDIT pour comprendre : la phrase disait que l'épisode se passait sur l'île le 96ème jour et le 94ème sur le cargo : ça c'était quand on avait mal calculé la chronologie. Regarde bien sur la page détaillant les jours de décembre 2004, tout est propre. -- SGC.Alex 20 juillet 2008 à 12:09 (PDT) ::Ça m'embrouille toujours dans les séries quand il y a des décalages de temps. En gros le temps s'écoule moins vite sur l'île qu'ailleurs, non ? Quand on est à 96 jour après le crash de l'avion, les survivants pensent qu'ils en sont à 94... Sachant qu'ils se sont écrasés le 22 septembre 2004 et que le 96è jour est le 24 décembre 2004 ils ont perdu 2 jours en 4 mois... J'ai compris ? Wyz 21 juillet 2008 à 01:52 (PDT) :Non c'est tout simple ici : quand l'hélico se fait prendre dans ce que j'appelle « l'orage magnétique », ils en ressortent deux jours après. C'est comme la roquette envoyée par Regina : elle arrive avec 31 minutes de retard. -- SGC.Alex 21 juillet 2008 à 02:24 (PDT) Modèle de navigation mystères J'ai réorganisé le modèle sur mon brouillon suivant l'idée que tu m'avais donnée et celle que je t'avais ensuite donnée. Le problème est que le modèle est plutôt gigantesque ! Un remède ? Autre problème : sur Mozilla, les titres qui sont censés être en gras (sur l'île, hors de l'île, personnages) ne le sont pas (du moins sur mon ordi). Une idée d'où cela pourrait venir ? Dernière chose : pourrait-on s'arranger pour inclure la Catégorie:Mystères dans le modèle pour que dès qu'on l'inclut dans un article de mystère ce dernier soit mis dans cette catégorie ? 23 août 2008 à 15:01 (PDT) :Pour le gras ça venait d'une spécification qui n'a rien à faire là dans le modèle des lignes du modèle. Pour le « c'est trop grand » regarde ce que j'ai fait en enlevant les sous-sous-sections : à mon avis c'est acceptable comme ça non ? -- SGC.Alex 24 août 2008 à 02:22 (PDT) :Merci pour le gras et merci d'avoir rapetissé la loupe. J'ai fait encore un peu plus petit en mettant sur une même ligne les titres des sous-sections et leur contenu. Pour inclure la catégorie dans le modèle, c'est possible ? 24 août 2008 à 02:48 (PDT) ::Bien vu de mettre sur la même ligne. Pour la catégorie je viens de le faire, ouais. -- SGC.Alex 24 août 2008 à 03:01 (PDT) Parfait ! Je remplace l'ancien par le nouveau ? 24 août 2008 à 03:07 (PDT) :OK pour moi ! -- SGC.Alex 24 août 2008 à 04:53 (PDT) Signature Pour que ta signature apparaisse, il faut modififier tes preferences. Ajoute dans Pseudonyme et n'oublie pas de cocher la case "Signature brute". 27 août 2008 à 15:36 (PDT) :Merci merci !! :D -- 28 août 2008 à 01:18 (PDT) Problème modèle infoboite La solution est très simple, il suffit de mettre $wgUseTidy=true dans localsettings.php. J'ai laissé un message sur la page de discussion de admin, si tu peux aussi poster sur le forum EN stp (je ne suis pas enregistré). Sinon en parlant de forum si tu peux verrouiller le post "Bonjure - Baitt" sur l'ancien forum FR, il y en a qui flood à mort dessus. 27 septembre 2008 à 10:43 (PDT) :Message privé envoyé à l’Admin, sujet verrouillé. 27 septembre 2008 à 11:18 (PDT) ::Bon Tidy a été activé pour tous les Lostpédia, provoquant la surprise : aucun Lostpédia n'avait du code html écrit proprement. Voici les réactions anglaises et espagnoles (je ne parle que ces langues) : ::* en:User_talk:Admin#Page_display ::* es:Usuario_Discusión:Calick#New_extension ::* es:Usuario_Discusión:Frans#Nueva_extensión ::J'espère qu'on ne s'est pas trop fait d'ennemis... 29 septembre 2008 à 04:35 (PDT) :::Je vais te dire : je m’en moque. De une, tu fais l’effort d’expliquer en quoi on est gagnants et ils ne font pas l’effort de te lire correctement, en disant que c’est à cause d’une balise div mal fermée qu’on a fait ça, ce qui est absolument faux. De deux, ça permet de trouver là où du code dégueu a été tapé et de le corriger. De trois : de toute façon personne n’aime les français ! ;) 3 octobre 2008 à 10:19 (PDT) référencement Serais tu à même d'utiliser ce site pour que l'on soit mieux référencé sur google ? --Vivere.memento 22 octobre 2008 à 13:05 (PDT) :Il faut soit ajouter une méta-balise, soit mettre en ligne une page HTML, mais je n’ai pas accès aux serveurs ; désolé de te répondre par la négative. — , le 24 octobre 2008 à 09:14 (PDT) bon ben tant pis. Une autre question est il possible d'exclure (temporairement) les pages théories de la liste de question d'y voir plus clair sur les pages qu'il manque vraiment ?--Vivere.memento 29 octobre 2008 à 18:32 (PDT) :Oui, il « suffit » de supprimer le lien dans le bandeau de langues, rafraîchir la liste des pages demandées, sauvegarder la liste quelque part et remettre le lien en place… C’est sans doute pas ce à quoi tu t’attendais, mais je ne vois pas comment dire au wiki de ne pas référencer un lien rouge, donc… — , le 30 octobre 2008 à 02:40 (PDT) OK merci--Vivere.memento 30 octobre 2008 à 07:45 (PDT) Liens Je te laisse regarder cette pour voir si tu trouves des liens à corriger. --Vivere.memento 30 octobre 2008 à 13:13 (PDT) Suppression utilisateur Pour les tests du robot qui souhaite la bienvenue auto. j'ai du créer quelques comptes (c'est une longue histoire). Peu-tu STP supprimer les comptes suivants : * Utilisateur:Azertyu * Utilisateur:Gus32 * Utilisateur:Test Merci ! 22 novembre 2008 à 17:08 (PST) :J’ai pas trouvé où faire ça… Désolé… — , le 23 novembre 2008 à 03:04 (PST) ::Ah merdouille je pensais que c'était possible... Le truc c'est que le robot ne marche pas sur les pages qui ont été précédemment effacées (j'ai essayé de supprimer les discussions pour tester le robot) donc j'ai du créer des utilisateurs. L'extension suivante devrait faire l'affaire mais pour la faire installer par Admin (enfin on peut toujours essayer)... En tout cas le robot fonctionne. 23 novembre 2008 à 03:27 (PST) Avis pour suppression Peux-tu donner ton avis sur les propositions de suppression en cours ? Catégorie:Supprimer 22 novembre 2008 à 08:02 (PST) :C’est fait ! ;) — , le 23 novembre 2008 à 03:04 (PST) 1x05 - Question sans réponse Dans le 3x05, Locke n'a pas dit précisément ce qu'il avait vu... Je pense que ce qu'il a vu dans le 1x05 reste un mystère. 22 novembre 2008 à 11:57 (PST) :Il dit qu’il a vu une lumière très claire. — , le 23 novembre 2008 à 03:04 (PST) Titres mobisodes Je pose ça la parce je ne suis pas sûr que tu consultes souvent le wiki en ce moment. Je n'ai pas compris la problématique concernant les mobisodes... Si on a PMxNN' qui redirige vers MxNN, où est le problème ? 2 décembre 2008 à 06:43 (PST) :Oui bien réfléchi pour ma consultation, je suis effectivement un peu débordé en ce moment ! ;) Pour les titres : les MxNN redirigent actuellement vers les vrais numéros PMxNN'. Ce que je voudrais qu’on puisse faire, c’est réussir à renommer ces PMxNN' en MxNN', parce que bon c’est pas trop top. Le problème c’est que si on fait ça, les références seront pas bonnes dans les autres articles ; il faut donc pouvoir à la fois renommer les sous-pages du modèle Ep et renommer les pages des mobisodes sans s’y perdre. L’autre solution à laquelle je viens de penser, c’est de laisser tomber les anciens MxNN et garder le format PMxMM, et donc changer le modèle Ep en conséquence… — , le 5 décembre 2008 à 08:35 (PST) ::Je viens de voir que sur le DVD ils sont dans l'ordre des numéros de production. Je suis en train de réfléchir à une solution. A mon avis ce sera une correction des références par R2D2. De toute façon on devra garder les Mx pour rester cohérent avec la version EN. 6 décembre 2008 à 06:46 (PST) Personnellement,si j'ai tout compris, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux garder l'ordre de diffusion. S'ils ont été diffusés dans cet ordre il doit y avoir une raison. --Vivere.memento 6 décembre 2008 à 08:11 (PST) :Ah c'est malin je viens de voir ton commentaire et je viens de finir les modifications. Alors maintenant on a des articles PMx qui sont dans l'ordre des numéros de mobisodes, qui est aussi l'ordre sur le DVD. Les références se font aussi avec le PMx. J'ai conservé les redirections Mx pour avoir l'ordre des diffusions et qu'on puisse les retrouver par rapport aux titres sur LP-EN (en plus c'est précisé dans les anecdotes l'ordre de diffusio). Moi je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour laquelle ils ont été diffusés dans le désordre. 9 décembre 2008 à 00:38 (PST) Je suis pour garder l'ordre des DVD. Il est plus « officielle ». 9 décembre 2008 à 03:52 (PST) Discussions en cours Voici la liste des discussions en cours, auxquelles tu peux avoir répondu. * Discuter:Portail:Objets#Suggestions pour améliorer ce portail 2 * Discuter:Porte_secr%C3%A8te_de_Ben#Fusion, vraiment ? * Discuter:Vidéo de Dan Bronson * FR_-_Lostpedia:Discussions#Fiches_persos * Discussion_Mod%C3%A8le:Infoboite_Passager_Oceanic#Statut * Discuter:Portail:Animaux 24 décembre 2008 à 11:33 (UTC) Changement admins Salut ! Est-ce que tu peux enlever le privilège admin aux utilisateurs suivants stp : LOSTFR-Wyz, Castillo et Utilisateur:LOSTFR-Admin. Si tu peux aussi remettre les privilèges à Utilisateur:LostpediaAdmin‎ (le nouveau nom de Admin). Merci ! 15 février 2009 à 22:37 (UTC) :Bon bah c'est bon, Utilisateur:Angela s'en est occupé :) Par contre si tu peux me retirer le privilège bureaucrate stp... 17 février 2009 à 23:09 (UTC) ::Oups pardon j’ai pas vu ton message précédent. Je m’occupe de ça, ouais. — , le 19 février 2009 à 10:31 (UTC) ::Bon, bah il semblerait que je ne peux pas modifier tes privilèges… Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que ce soit Angela qui ait fait les modif’ ? Je ne sais pas… — , le 19 février 2009 à 10:35 (UTC) Discussions récentes Peux-tu stp jeter un coup d'oeil à ces discussions ? * Discuter:Chronologie hors de l'île postérieure au sauvetage (première section) * FR - Lostpedia:Discussions#Emploi des guillemets Merci d'avance. 4 mars 2009 à 16:19 (UTC)